La loca del escenario, Una historia diferente
by mer1
Summary: que ocurre cundo te obsecionas con algo? cuando nadie cree en lo mismo que tú y con el tiempo te quedas sola? historia narrada por un personaje de RK, DESCUBRANLO USTEDES! Y... DEJEN REVIEW!


Para que comprendan el fic:

Letras normales = el/la que narra la historia (no soy yo)

_Letras cursivas_ = narradora la autora (yo) son MOMENTOS DEL PASADO

Lo que esta en letras normales pero en medio de la pag = canciones que he utilizado

*+* = separación de escenas o tiempo o para separar las canciones del texto

No se como se llame lo que voy a decir ahora apero me ha dado ese punto hoy :p

Los personajes de RK no son mío son de Watsuki Nobuhiro (creo que se escribe así tampoco tengo ganas de subir a ver como lo pone en el manga), por ultimo no utilizo los personajes con beneficio monetario claro que si alguien quiere dar un donativo por mi no hay problema al contrario ^^

Bueno creo que eso es todo ^^UUU lean el fic (que tiene un pequeño epilogo incluido ^---^):

_La loca del escenario, una historia diferente_

Todo comenzó el 6 de Enero hace ya unos años… por eso tiempo un nuevo grupo de pop salía a proba fortuna, su nombre?? Samurai X, sus integrantes?? no eran otros que: Shinomori Aoshi, Sagara Sanosuke y Himura Kenshin…

Fueron el grupo revelación por mucho tiempo, pero… 

Una chica, su nombre??,  Kamiya… Kamiya Kaoru…..

Una chica alegre, vitalista y de un gran carácter tanto pasivo como eufórico… ella, la mujer más especial que haya pisado esta Tierra…. Kao-chan….

*+*

_Con deseos de ver al grupo revelación dos chicas entusiasmadas esperaban en la cola, situadas en los primeros puestos, esperando ansiosas poder entrar…_

- _estoy muy nerviosa…._

- _Tranquila Misao-chan, ya veras que entramos dentro de poco, además tu fuiste la que insististe en venir a primera hora…_

- _Yo lo se Kao-chan, pero ya veras como te gustan!!!_

_Ambas amigas entraron al concierto del grupo revelación del año… y se situaron en primera fila…_

*+*

Una noche de cante descubrió...

La ilusión de pasearse por las calles del amor…

Busco un lugar a pie del escenario

Donde la veía él, donde la veía él..

*+*

Pude ver como mi amiga quedaba embelesada con el cantante del grupo… con Himura Kenshin… los vimos claramente, todo el grupo daba lo mejor de si en ese concierto pues gracias a él, una gran parte del dinero recogido iría a parar a un orfanato…

*+*

Como lloraba y mordía sus labios

Y nunca pudo olvidarlo después…

*+*

Sus ojos color azul-noche no se despegaron de Kenshin Himura, pero yo no lo noté… no pude notarlo… mi mirada estaba casi fija en Aoshi Shinomori… por esa época me arrepentí de no notarlo… me arrepentí de dejar que todo pasará…

*+*

Ella se enamoró…

del movimiento de sus labios de su cara y de su voz

y a todas horas ponía la radio…

por escuchar su canción..

*+*

Desde ese concierto Kao-chan, cambio totalmente…. Siempre, siempre estaba puesta la radio, en esa época no me importó adoraba la música, aun hoy la adoro… pero ella… ella solo quería escucharlo a él… 

Fue en ese tiempo en el que Kao-chan tenía un diario, en el, como es normal apuntaba las cosas más importantes que le habían ocurrido….

*+*

Apuntó la fecha en un diario

Con la ilusión de una novia…

celebra el aniversario

y poco a poco va a volverse loca…

La loca del escenario….

*+*

Nuca pude imaginar que esto pasaría pero….

*+*

_Ambas estaban sentadas en los bancos de la preparatoria tomando su almuerzo…._

- _Kao__-chan…_

- _Hai__??_

- _Que lees??_

- _Es un revista que trata especialmente de Samurai X, te puedes creer que Himura-sam y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre?? Además le gustan cosas muy parecidas a las que me gustan a mi!!!_

- _Demo… Kao-chan.. tal vez diga eso para quedar bien con todos ne??_

- _Misao!!!! No te atrevas a decir eso de él!!!!_

_Misao miró con asombro a su amiga, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de amigas jamás le había levantado la voz… que le estaba pasando a su amiga???_

- _Kaoru.. gomen ne si??_

- _Bueno… vale… pero tenemos que ir al concierto de la próxima semana!!!_

- _Demo Kao-chan, las entradas ya están agotadas ne??_

- _Hai__..__ pero yo tengo dos entradas!!_

_Con eso Kaoru le enseñó a su amiga las dos entradas para el concierto y guiñándole un ojo le sonrió tan cariñosamente como siempre lo hacia para convencerla de algo…_

- _ok__ ok iremos al concierto!!!_

_De improvisto ambas amias estaban tiradas en el banco abrazadas con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros….._

*+*

Debí imaginarme que esto pasaría pero se me pasó totalmente, no cabía en mi linda cabeza de adolescente lo que pasaba con ella…

Sin ninguna preocupación fuimos a ese concierto y a todos los que se daban por la zona… era gracioso como nos movíamos de ciudad en ciudad solo para verlos!! Suerte que siempre eran sábados que si no… ella estaba tan ilusionada con ir a los conciertos que yo no me negaba, ni siquiera supe como conseguía las entradas… siempre dos… para que yo la acompañara… debí pararle los pies esa noche….

*+*

_Ambas amigas estaban en los primeros puestos de la fila esperando entrar, las sonrisas brillaban en sus rostros, Misao resignada tenía as manos en su nuca mientras Kaoru casi se mordía las uñas de los nervios…._

- _pronto estaremos dentro Misao-chan!!_

- _Ya lo se, ya lo se Kao-chan, pero no crees que fue una exageración venir desde casa a aquí, con los largos 600 km que tuvimos que recorrer???_

- _Ie__!! Que va Misao-chan!! Podré verlo esta noche!!!_

_Misao miró a su amiga sin entenderla bien, pero sin más ambas entraron al concierto…. Y se situaron como siempre… en primera fila…._

*+*

De tanto verla la reconoció

Y lo mismo que mira a otra… con cariño la miró….

*+*

La música era estupenda, me encontraba también, que no noté como le brillaban los ojos a Kao-chan…mi vista estaba fija en Aoshi-sama… "si Kao-chan supiera que hace solo unos días que somos pareja se le caería la boca hasta el suelo!! jejej, al menos Ao-chan y yo estamos estables y muy bien juntos…" 

Es fue el único pensamiento que cruzó mi cabeza en ese concierto, sin notar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor ni lo que pasaba con Kao-chan…

*+*

En ese rato que dura el concierto…

Una nube la envolvió….

Una nube la envolvió…

Se hizo un lago en pleno desierto

Donde nadaba desnudo el amor

*+*

Volvimos a casa, mientras ella de lo más ilusionada me contaba todo lo que había sentido en el concierto, yo, simplemente la escuchaba, como buena amiga, era increíble escuchar como hablaba de Himura Kenshin, para ella era un Dios!!

Al llegar a su casa…..

*+*

_Una Kaoru radiante entró en la casa, sus padres estaban en el salón viendo la tele pero cuando la vieron entrar la saludaron cariñosamente…._

- _mamá… no vas a creer que me pasó!! Himura-san me miró!! Me miró con cariño mamá!! Estoy segura de que me reconoció!!! Soy tan feliz!! Seguro que me recuerda!!_

- _Kao__-chan, siéntate, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo…. Misao-chan tu también siéntate…_

- _Veras Kaoru, creemos que esto  pasado el limite hija…_

- _De que hablas mamá???_

- _Kaoru!! Se acabó ese tal Himura Kenshin o el grupo Samurai X…. tus notas han bajado considerablemente hija, así que ya puedes ir limpiando tu cuarto de sus póster, tazas de café y todo, TODO lo demás…_

- _Papá no podéis hacerme esto yo… yo lo amo y creo que el también a mi!!_

- _Kaoru hija.. no digas eso no es cierto es imposible_

- _Por que??!!!_

- _Por que no puede amarte Kaoru!!!_

- _Pero papá!!!_

- _Nada de peros Kaoru!!!_

_Misao miraba impotente las lágrimas que pronto rodaron por las mejillas de su amiga que salió corriendo a su cuarto para encerrarse en él…_

*+*

Debí haber subido y explicarle muchas cosas, pero no pude, sus padres me pidieron que la dejara tranquila….

Al otro día en la escuela, pude notar sus ojeras y sus ojos rojos, me dolió en el alma verla así…. Pude ver que ya no tenía nada de él en la mochila ni siquiera una foto o un simple papel con su nombre…

Y pensé que se había olvidado de él con el nuevo grupo que salió hace poco… que había seguido las ordenes de su padre…. Demo….no fue así….

*+*

Y nunca comprendió

El tu estás loca de la gente, el imposible, el por que no….

Quiere olvidarlo y lo tiene presente

Por que está loca de amor….

Apuntó la fecha en un diario

Con la ilusión de una novia…

celebra el aniversario

y poco a poco va a volverse loca…

la loca del escenario….

*+*

Pronto me vi arrastrada a otro concierto….. era el concierto que indicaba los 4 meses que habían conseguido siendo números uno en venta… y mi Ao-chan movió sus hilos para que fuéramos al camerino…

*+*

_Ambas amigas estaban en la puerta del camerino del grupo, estaban muy nerviosas, junto a ellas dos chicas más que también estaban nerviosas bueno una de ellas no, (estaba tranquila como si ya os conociera), pero ellas por ver a Sanosuke Sagara, ambas se presentaron, Megumi Takami (la tranquila) y Lia Xian…_

_Los cuatro entraron en el camerino y vieron a sus ídolos, Misao le sonrió a Aoshi y Kaoru casi se muera al ver a Kenshin sin camisa… como buenos ídolos dieron un beso a cada una cada integrante del grupo… los colores se le subieron a la pobre chica, sintió sus manos temblar..._

*+*

Entró el camerino y lo beso

Un autógrafo con cariño a su nombre dedicó

Le dio dos besos en la cara

Respetándolo le habló

Respetándolo le habló

De la canción que más le gustaba

Y al verlo tan cerca mas se enamoró….

*+*

_Acercándose a Kenshin con pasos lentos y temblorosos habló lentamente…_

- _dis__-disculpe Himura-san… po-podía firmarme un autógrafo??_

- _Claro bella señorita, a nombre de quien??_

- _Be-bella?? Ah!! Ka-Kaoru…. Kamiya Kaoru…_

_Sin más Kenshin le fiemo el autógrafo y sonriéndole se lo dio, Kaoru lo tomó también y entonces sus manos de tocaron, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio dos besos en la cara a modo de despedida, Sano que lo notó sonrió al reconocer a la chica, aun con Megumi a su lado ambos sonrientes y tomada de su mano…_

- _ne__ Jo-chan que gusto verte!! _

_Kaoru volteo a ver a Sanosuke Sagara, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de felicidad y se inclinó ante él…. Aoshi también la saludó pues ambos la veían siempre en todos sus conciertos, junto a Misao… y la novia de Sano, Megumi Takami…._

- _Ken__-san por lo visto tienes una fiel admiradora_

- _Oro?? Megumi-san que cosas dices… jajajaaj_

_Todos salieron del camerino para cantar la última canción…._

*+*

Tuve que notarlo maldita sea!! Y yo presumía de notar todo?? Ja!!!

Desde entonces todo cambió….

*+*

Apenas si durmió…

Abrazada a su almohada…

Preguntándole al amor…

Por que cantando me mira a la cara

y luego me dice adiós??

Apuntó la fecha en un diario

Con la ilusión de una novia…

celebra el aniversario

y poco a poco va a volverse loca…

la loca del escenario….

*+*

Kaoru volvió a subir las notas en la preparatoria, pude notar que siempre llevaba un papel con ella, pero nunca conseguí ver que era….

Pude ver como su alegría crecía día tras día esperando el próximo concierto… la vi, allí tan feliz, tan calmada, que jamás pensé que todo cambiaría… pude ver como su cabeza daba vueltas a un asunto, como poco a poco su cabeza se liaba más y más pensando solo en el… en Himura Kenshin… y lo sé… por que ella me lo decía... todo lo que sentía… todo… y yo.. la escuchaba y luego callaba, no tenía fuerzas para decirle todo… no tenía fuerzas….

*+*

Le dio un millón de vueltas al querer

Pero siempre se dio cuenta que su vida era él…

Y ella sola navega en el lago

En un barco de papel

En un barco de papel…

Y con su cara un papel a su cuarto

para dormirse cerquita de él

*+*

Eso hasta que mi Aoshi-sam ame dijo que Himura Kenshin se casaba… si, el me dijo claramente y con alegría que su gran amigo se casaba con la chica de sus sueños… ese día… ese día llore.. lloré delante de él…. Lloré….

*+*

_Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas e Misao mientras que Aoshi se sentía realmente mal al verla llorar…_

- _Mi-Misao por que lloras?? Acaso te enamoraste de él?? Misao??_

- _Ie__… Aoshi-sama… ie…. Yo te quiero a ti, te amo más que a mi vida… demo… demo… Kao-chan… ella… ella…_

- _Que ocurre Misao?? Kao-chan?? Te refieres a Kaoru Kamiya?? A Jo-chan???_

- _Hai__… mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi vida Aoshi-sama… ella…. Ella…._

- _Ella esta enamorada de Ken-san ne???_

_Ambos voltearon a ver a la pareja, Megumi y Sano entraban a la habitación, Misao asintió a Megumi, la chica se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza…_

- _lo sabía, sabía que Kao estaba enamora de Ken-san… lo sabía… lo vi cuando le pidió el autógrafo… hagamos algo iré contigo a darle la noticia, ella sabe que tu eres pareja de Aoshi cierto??_

- _Hai__..___

- _Entonces yo iré contigo a darle la noticia de que Ken-san se casa…._

*+*

Megumi fue un gran apoyo ese día, cuando llegamos a casa de Kaoru la encontramos viendo fijamente un fax que recién había recibido…

*+*

_Ambas se acercaron rápidamente a Kaoru que temblaba como un flan, sus piernas le fallaron y la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas…_

- _Kao__-chan!!_

- _Misao-chan?? No es cierto verdad?? No es cierto!!!_

- _El que Kao-chan??_

- _Es que acabo de recibir un fax que dice que Himura se casa… no es cierto verdad Meg-chan?? Verdad Misao-chan???_

- _Eto__… Kao-chan…_

- _Kaoru siéntate por favor…._

_Kaoru se sentó ayudada por Megumi que se sentó a su lado mientras que Misao se sentaba frente a ellas tomando una mano de Kaoru, Megumi tomó la otra y dijo como si una madre le dijera a su hija…_

- _Kao__-chan… veras es cierto amiga….. Ken-san se casa la próxima semana….. _

- _Ie__…. Ie…._

- _Kao__-chan veras Ken-san siempre a querido casarse con ella, desde la primera vez que la vio… él.. él se enamoró completamente de ella…. _

- _IIIIEEEEE!!!!!_

_Misao se levantó del suelo para abrazar a u amiga fuertemente, su amiga lloraba, lloraba como jamás pensó verla llorar, se estaba ahogando en las lágrimas, estaba consumiéndose a si misma…_

- _Kao__… gomen ne……_

- _Kenshin…. Kenshin... (repetía Kaoru)_

- _Kao__???_

- _Kenshin tiene que ser feliz ne?? Kenshin…._

- _Kao__ reacciona!!!!_

_Pero Kaoru ya no la escuchaba, se había quedado en shock estaba inconsciente….Meg llamó a una ambulancia que llegó en pocos segundos…._

*+*

Las cosas del amor

Que lo buscas no lo encuentras

Llega y no te dice adiós…

El amor nunca tiene en cuenta

Que amarse es cosa de dos….

*+*

Kao-chan estuvo ingresada unos días en el hospital, le llegaron flores de todos sus amigos y sus admiradores de la preparatoria pero ella estaba ida, ida hasta que le llegó un ramo en particular… 

Jazmines….

Con una nota… jamás podría olvidar la cara de Kaoru al leer esa nota….

"Kaoru-dono, supe que estaba ingresada en el hospital y yo, bueno, a mi no me gusta que una chica tan bella como usted este allí, así que le mando estas flores deseando con todo mi corazón su mejoría. Con cariño: Himura Kenshin."

 *+*

_Misao entraba por la habitación del hospital en donde estaba ingresada Kaoru, al entrar sea encontró llorando abrazando contra su pecho el ramo de Jazmines.._

_Se acercó a ella lentamente….._

- _Misao.. por favor… dime quien será la esposa de Kenshin…._

- _No.. no se Kao-chan… no sé…._

- _Quiero mandarle un ramo para felicitarla por el gran hombre que se lleva…_

- _Kao__..___

- _Es hora de que siga mi vida ne??_

- _Kao__… Hai…. Se que tu puedes Kao… se que puedes…._

*+*

Apuntó la fecha en un diario

Con la ilusión de una novia…

celebra el aniversario

y poco a poco va a volverse loca…

la loca del escenario….

*+*

Desde ese momento Kaoru no volvió a aparecerse por los conciertos de Samurai X, fueron muchos los medios de comunicación que notaron el gran cambio del grupo, el cantante Himura Kenshin cantaba con voz triste…canciones melancólicas… 

Hasta que un día conoció a un chico... su nombre?? Enishi… Enishi Yukishiro… el peor hombre sobre la paz de la Tierra, el único hombre que yo jamás permitiría que se acerara a Kaoru, sin embargo en ese tiempo estaba tan ocupada con Aoshi que di de lado a Kaoru… y ella misma se tiró a la boca del lobo….

*+*

_Misao caminaba del brazo de Aoshi, salían de una discoteca a la que habían ido todo el grupo a pasarlo bien (Kenshin, Sano, Meg, Aoshi y ella), Sano iba con una botella de ron en la mano mientras que Megumi le abrazaba por la cintura y cantaba con él, Kenshin no había bebido nada al igual que Misao y Aoshi… (bueno si bebieron peor no estaban borrachos), la boda de Kenshin sería en unos meses y Misao estaba invitada…._

_La joven de ojos verdes no quería ir a la boda, no podía traicionar de esa manera a Kaoru aunque ella misma le había dicho que había encontrado a un joven encantador…_

_De pronto un motocicleta negra se paró al lado de Misao, Aoshi instintivamente abrazó aun más a Misao, pero asombrosamente la persona que conducía la motocicleta no hizo nada solo fijó su vista en Misao.._

- _quien eres??_

_La voz de Kenshin llamó la atención de todos, pues estaba de lo más calmado…. Misao vio temblar a la persona que portaba el casco y en eso pudo ver una pulsera que ella misma había echo hace mucho tiempo en la muñeca izquierda…._

- _Kao__???_

_Pero no tuvo respuesta... la moto se perdió en la lejanía…_

*+*

Claro que era Kaoru, por lo visto Enishi le había regalado la motocicleta, sus padres estaban con la histeria en sus corazones, Kaoru no volvía a casa por las noches y nunca respondía a sus preguntas, simplemente les pasaba de largo…

Hasta que una noche….

*+*

_Misao estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa Kamiya, los padres de Kaoru la habían llamado y se habían ido para no ver a su hija entrar a la casa…_

_Y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Misao pudo ver a su cambiada amiga, entraba quitándose un casco negro, y ni siquiera dijo "hola" cuando llegó…_

- _que haces aquí??_

- _He venido a verte Kao-chan?? No puedo??_

- _No, estas muy ocupada con tu noviecito ne??_

- _Kao__?? Suenas rara…._

- _No Misao, no sueno rara, he cambiado, y eso es todo, la gente cambia y eso no se puede detener_

- _Demo Kao no eres así teníamos sueños recuerdas???_

- _Sueños?? Ja!! Sueños!!! _

*+*

Haruka na hoshizoar ni (¿Aun puedes ver tus sueños)

Yume wa mada miemasu ka? (en el distante cielo estrellado?)

Osanai ano hi yori (¿Son más vividos que cuando)

Azayaka desu ka? (eras pequeño?)

*+*

- _no me hagas reír Misao, tu tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía, se han separado nuestros caminos recuerdas???_

- _No Kao, no lo recuerdo, en que momento llegamos a esto??_

- _En el momento en le que preferiste irte con u novio mientras yo me moría en lagrimas aquí en mi casa!!!_

*+*

Mune ni afurete (Cuando uno olvida poner a descansar)

Tsumoru omoi  (esa emociones que desbordan)

Nemuri wasurete (El corazón, arden con el color)

Jounetsu no iro (de la pasión)

Tatoe tookute mo (Solía creer sin dudarlo que podría)

Kitto tadoritsukeru (alcanzar mis sueños, no importaba)

Tsuyoku shinjite´ta (lo lejos que estuvieran)

Ano hi no watashi ga (pero ese yo de hace tiempo ahora)

Ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru (duerme en mi corazón)

*+*

_Misao se levantó y se acercó a Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que esa fuera la misma Kaoru que corría con ella por los pasillos de la preparatoria, donde había ido esa brillante joven???_

*+*

GARUSU no bara yori mo (Los sueños son mas frágiles)

Hakanakute moroi no mi (y fugaces que una rosa de cristal)

Yume miru koto wa naze (Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos)

Sadame na no deshou (destinados a soñar?)

*+*

_Misao alzó sus brazos y abrazó a Kaoru fuertemente, pero la joven de ojos azul-negro se separó d ella de pronto, con lágrimas en sus mjillas…._

- _ie__ Misao, no hagas esto, no más, vete con tu novio y déjame en paz, todo termino Misao, todo, vete, vete!!!! _

_Misao caminó hacia la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin mirar atrás tomó su abrigo y abrió la puerta…._

- _vete y déjame sola como todos los demás…._

_El susurró cruzó el viento justo cuando Misao cerró la puerta de la casa y salía corriendo de la propiedad de los Kamiya…_

*+*

Esa fue una pelea muy gorda, jamás pensé por lo que estaba pasando Kaoru pero yo tenía mi orgullo, no volví a hablar con ella hasta el día de la boda en el que…

*+*

Futatsu no yume ga (En ocasiones dos sueños pueden)

Ai ni matte (convertirse en amor)

Ai ni narenai koto no atte (pero a veces es imposible)

Hito wa hitori da to (Incluso estando solas, las personas)

Wakariaitai no mi (quieren compartir sus sentimientos)

Yume miru koto wa naze (Pero eso puede ser muy duro)

Kotoba wa muryoky de (Las palabras no pueden expresar los sentimientos)

Toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru (y a veces se convierten en un cuchillo plateado)

*+*

_Las campanas sonaban en la iglesia, todos estaban en la iglesia, todos los medos de comunicación estaban allí, la joven Misao estaba con la cabeza baja, sus ojos eran tristes, desde su pelea con Kaoru sus ojos se oscurecieron y por mas que intentaba Aoshi hacerla reír no lo conseguía, todo asomo de felicidad desaparecía al instante, Sano también no toó el cambio al igual que Meg, incluso Kenshin que ahora estaba en el altar esperando a la novia… _

_Ese mismo día por la mañana los padres de Kaoru la habían llamado para decirle que Kaoru había desaparecido por lo visto todas sus cosas habían desaparecido de la habitación…. Bueno, todo no, Misao tenía en sus manos el diario de Kaoru, encima de este había una nota que decía que solo ella podía leerlo, y Misao tenía la llave, en su cuello no había podido deshacerse de ella, y ahora tenía el diario en sus manos…_

_Sentada en el banco de la iglesia sin nada más que hacer abrió el diario, Aoshi lo notó pero prefirió callar y dejar que su chica leyera tranquila…._

_Y comenzó a leer:_

"viernes 31 de Enero 2003: Hemos ido a un concierto de un grupo que a Misao le gusta, el concierto estuvo muy bien, pero Himura Kenshin lleno todos mis pensamientos, no se como lo ha hecho pero solo con cerrar los ojo lo veo a allí cantando lentamente una de sus canciones, es tan mono!!

Sábado 1 de Febrero 2003: Misao y yo hemos ido de compras, me he encontrado con tazas, camisetas, top, etc de Samurai X, y he comprado todo lo que he podido aparte del disco claro, Misao esta asombrada de todo lo que tengo pero no me importa jijii tengo todo de Kenshin!!"

_Misao pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta que llegó al día en el que entraron al camerino del grupo…._

"Viernes 4 de Abril 2003: no me lo puedo creer!! He entrado al camerino del grupo!! Ha sido fantástico!! He podido ver a Kenshin sin camisa casi me muero al verlo, menos mal que pude contenerme, Misao también esta muy contenta de ver a su Aoshi-sama no se por que pero creo que son pareja, jijiji espero que así sea amiga!! Seguramente estarás muy feliz!! Deseo de todo corazón que te vaya muy bien Misao-chan!!!

Sábado 5 de Abril 2003: no he podido dormir nada, estoy desvelada solo viendo el autógrafo de Kenshin, no tengo nada más en mi cuarto pues mis padres me han obligado a quitarlo todo, claro que no he tirado nada, faltaría más, esta todo guardado y fuera del alcance de sus manos, no soportaría que me tiraran a la basura todos los meses que me ha costado reunir todo lo que tengo, además conseguí entradas para el próximo concierto!! Espero que Misao-chan venga conmigo!! Desde que entré al camerino de Samurai X mis notas han subido tal vez sea para que me dejen ir a los conciertos jiji""

_Misao siguió pasando páginas mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios al leer las locuras que habían echo para ir a todos los conciertos y los disparates que habían cometido…. Paró de pasar al llegar a un día en especial…._

"Jueves 27 de Mayo 2003: acabo de recibir un ramo al hospital… se de quien es nada más lo veo, es de Himura Kenshin y dice con una nota: 'Kaoru-dono, supe que estaba ingresada en el hospital y yo, bueno, a mi no me gusta que una chica tan bella como usted este allí, así que le mando estas flores deseando con todo mi corazón su mejoría. Con cariño: Himura Kenshin' tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que demostrarle a todos que soy fuerte y que puedo con todo

Viernes 28 de Mayo 2003: necesito alejar su recuerdo de mi mente, necesito alejarlo de mi corazón, pero no puedo!! No puedo hacer que se marche, no consigo olvidarlo no lo consigo!! Necesito a Misao, necesito que me ayude, pero no está, por lo visto tenía que estar con Aoshi Shinomori, como odio a ese sujeto…. Ha alejado a Misao de mi,  me ha quitado a la única persona que me comprendía de verdad…. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, nadie quiere creer en mi, ni mis padres me dejan salir, voy a volverme loca aquí dentro!! No puedo más!! Por favor que alguien me ayude!!!

Sábado 29 de Mayo 2003: por fin!! Por fin me han dejado salir de la casa, he conocido a un chico extraño, su nombre es Enishi Yukishiro, por lo visto esta resentido con un joven que quiere quitarle a su hermana intento que comprenda que si están enamorados no debe meterse en esa relación pero él no me escucha, me dice que ese chico es el modelo ideal para toda chica y que su hermana esta loca por él peor el no quiere anda con ella, por que esta enamorado de otra peor aun así se van a casar, en una cosa estoy de acuerdo con él, no se pueden casar sin amor…. No deben hacerlo, solo se harán daño…. Si Misao estuviera aquí seguramente le haría entrar en razón…

_Misao casi sintió las lágrimas en su mejilla, levantó un poco la cabeza, la ceremonia aun no había comenzado…. Así que continuo con su lectura…_

"Viernes: 20 de Junio 2003: no lo puedo creer, primero me llega un chico con una moto que porta un lazo, me acerco a él y me encuentra esta nota (una nota estaba pegada al diario) 'Kaoru-chan este es mi regalo por todo lo que has hecho por mi por favor acéptalo preciosa. Enishi' no se por que pero la acepte junto con el traje negro y el casco que venía con ella, entre a la casa y me coloqué todo arranqué la moto y fui a dar un vuelta por la ciudad, después de largas vueltas ya por la noche me encuentro a Misao junto a Samurai X y a Megumi, abrazada a su novio, como si nada importara, me ha reconocido por la pulsera que ella misma me hizo hace tiempo…pero nada me importa, todo el cuerpo me tiembla al oír su voz, al oír a Himura Kenshin, el demonio u ángel que no para de perseguirme en sueños... necesito que me deje en paz!!! Se acabó todo a la mierda!! A la mierda!! Desde hoy nace una nueva Kaoru Kamiya!!"

_Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Misao, pero no dejó de leer y ni siquiera sintió la mirada preocupada de Aoshi sobre ella… _

"Lunes 23 de Junio 2003: he discutido con Misao, no puedo dejar que ella sienta lo que ya siento, no puedo, Misao tiene que seguir siendo Misao, no me importa nada más, espero que ella sea feliz con Shinomori, que sea feliz y que se olvide de un desgraciada como yo… que más da… simplemente soy yo…..

_Las lagrimas rodaron con libertad por el rostro de Misao, no llevaba maquillaje de lo contrario se le habría corrido todo, Aoshi la miró preocupado y tocó su mano levemente…_

- _Misao, que te ocurre?? _

- _Fui una tonta….. _

- _No… no Misao tu no eres tonta, no digas eso de ti misma…_

- _Es la verdad Aoshi-sama… _

_Las lágrimas siguieron rodando, Misao pasó las páginas hasta que llegó a ese mismo día, el día de la boda…_

"Lunes 30 de Junio 2003: hoy se casa Kenshin, Misao va a ir estoy segura de ello, y me alegro por ella, debí pedirle una disculpa antes de todo esto pero ya es tarde, Enishi quiere que me vaya de aquí, que huya con él…no quiere ir a la boda de su hermana, yo voy a ir con él, no me queda nada aquí, desde mi pelea con Misao no me queda nada, además espero que sea muy feliz con Aoshi y que Kenshin sea muy feliz con su prometida, yo me voy, no se donde pero tengo todo listo son las dos menos cinco de la mañana y pronto tendré que irme, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no hacer las paces con Misao… Sayonara Minna…y gomen ne Misao-chan…"

_El diario cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que la novia entraba a la Iglesia, todos se levantaron de sus asientos, Kenshin ni siquiera mostró una sonrisa… nada… _

_Las campanas sonaron en la iglesia, justo en ese momento Misao se llevó las manos al pecho, sentía un gran dolor que la atosigaba… sentía que todo le daba vueltas y de pronto la pulsera que un día le dio Kaoru se rompió y cayó al suelo de la iglesia al mismo tiempo que escuchaba al sacerdote decir…_

- _Tomoe Yukishiro acepta como…._

_Pero se vio interrumpida por que la puerta se abrió de pronto mostrando a un anciano que dijo con voz entrecortada…_

- _de-detengan la boda…. Señorita Tomoe... Enishi ha sufrido un accidente… por lo visto iban por la internacional 52 y cayó por un acantilado…_

- _no... no… (decía Misao) iba solo??_

- _Ie__ señorita iba acompañado, una joven iba con él, al parecer salían de la ciudad…._

_De pronto sintió como alguien lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa…_

- _donde están?? En que hospital están!!!_

- _En Shikijo seño-señorita…._

_Misao salió corriendo de la iglesia apretando fuertemente la pulsera de Kaoru, por eso el mal presentimiento, por eso ese extraño dolor en el pecho, por eso todo!!_

_Aoshi salió de la iglesia tras su novia, Tomoe tiró el ramo y salio corriendo al igual que sus padres…._

- _Misao que te pasa??_

- _Kao__….. Koa-chan iba con él!!! Necesito verla tengo un mal presentimiento!!!_

- _Vamos al hospital comadreja…._

_Ambos voltearon a ver a Sano que alzó el pulgar mientras Meg señalaba una motocicleta, Misao sonrió y le quitó las llaves a Sano, abrió sus piernas rompiendo el vestido, causándole dos rajas en las piernas y se monto sin más, se puso el casco y con Meg detrás salieron a toda velocidad…._

*+*

Hito wa hitori da to (Incluso estando solas, las personas)

Wakariaitai no mi (quieren compartir sus sentimientos)

Yume miru koto wa naze (Pero eso puede ser muy duro)

Kotoba wa muryoky de (Las palabras no pueden expresar los sentimientos)

Toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru ni… (y a veces se convierten en un cuchillo plateado)

*+*

Ese día superé todos los record de velocidad, me urgía ir al hospital a ver a Kao…. Al llegar no dudé un solo segundo en preguntar por ella….

*+*

_Misao se encontraba en recepción junto a Meg…._

- _me… me podría decir donde esta la señorita Kamiya Kaoru??_

- _Lo siento señorita pero no hay ningún paciente con ese nombre a no ser que sea la chica que recién ha ingresado…_

- _Es ella!!_

- _Bien si su amiga tiene el pelo largo negro-noche y portaba esta cadena de plata en el cuello esta en la habitación 512_

_Tras mirar la cadena Misao corrió a la habitación 512 con Megumi detrás… y allí, con miles de cables conectados estaba ella, con respiración artificial y conectada al aparato que mide las ondas cardiorrespiratorias, sin poder respirar por si misma estaba su mejor amiga… Kaoru Kamiya, las lágrimas bajaron sin control por las mejillas de Misao, el piso le daba vueltas, tanto que tubo que agarrarse a Meg para no caer…._

_Y justo en ese momento llegaron los demás…. _

*+*

Fue sorprendente ver a Kenshin Himura perder todo el auto-control que lo caracterizaba mientras estrellaba su puño contra la pared…

*+*

Tatoe tookute mo (Solía creer sin dudarlo que podría)

Kitto tadoritsukeru (alcanzar mis sueños, no importaba)

Tsuyoku shinjite´ta (lo lejos que estuvieran)

Ano hi no watashi ga (pero ese yo de hace tiempo ahora)

Ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru (duerme en mi corazón_)_

*+*

Y pude ver como lo que siempre repetía Kaoru era verdad, pude ver como Kenshin Himura apreciaba a mi amiga, lo vi, lo vi al borde de la histeria, allí, caminado en círculos esperando al doctor que atendía a Kao-chan… 

Cuando llegó el doctor Kenshin casi se tira encima de él de no ser por que era un adorable anciano, anciano que yo conocía de sobra… el doctor Hensai.. nuestro doctor particular como Kao y yo lo apodamos de pequeñas…

*+*

_Hensai__ esquivó a Kenshin y se acercó a Misao…._

- _Misao-chan, Kao-chan no esta bien, esta vez fue mucho peor que todas las demás no son simples raspones Misao, ella, ella no puede respirar por si misma pequeña, esperamos que recupere el sentido dentro de unas horas, la operación salió con éxito, sabes que Kao-chan siempre tubo muy buena suerte, esta así por la anestesia, sin embargo su cabeza recibió un golpe que estamos evaluando…._

_El doctor abrazó a Miao para asombro de todos mientras acariciaba lso cabellos de la misma…._

- _Misao-chan, Kao-chan es fuerte, nunca olvides eso, sabes mejor que nadie la fortaleza que tiene asi que no te preocupes chibi, ella saldrá de esto…_

- _De-demo… Hen-chan ella… ella…._

- _Tranquila, ya veras como todo se soluciona, te vas a quedar con ella??_

- _Claro!! Claro que si!!_

- _Bien entonces informaré al personal, por favor tranquilízate, ella necesita verte tranquila cuando despierte ok??_

- _Lo intentaré… gracias Hen-chan…_

- _No te preocupes por algo soy vuestro doctor particular ne??_

_Misao sonrió mientras Hensai se marchaba con una inclinación ante todos y se perdía en el pasillo del hospital…_

*+*

Cuando pude entrar a la habitación de Kaoru puede observar atentamente su piel pálida y al coger su mano sentí como un escalofrío subió por mi brazo, su mano estaba helada!!

Con todo el valor que pude reunir me senté a su lado y comenzé a contarle cosas, desde que nos conocimos hasta ese mismo día, le suplique perdón, le pedí que no me dejara, que yo la necesitaba, que tenía que estar en mi boda y ser mi madrina y también tenía que cumplir una vieja promesa….

*+* 

- _Kao__ prometiste ser la madrina de mi primer hijo, me lo prometiste, no puedes irte amiga, que pasará ahora con todos sin ti?? No te vayas amiga… no te vayas…._

_La mano de Kaoru se movió en ese momento apretando la de Misao, la joven se levantó y miró a su postrada amiga deseando que abriera sus ojos, y justo en ese momento vio como ella hacía un esfuerzo por abrirlos sin conseguirlo…_

- _Kao__??_

- _Mi-Misao??_

_Un nuevo intento por abrir los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Misao, esta vez si lo consiguió, sus ojos negro-noche miraron fijamente a Misao, una pequeña sonrisa a pareció en los labios de Kaoru mientras decía con voz cortada sintiendo la maquina de respiración en su nariz y las maquinas conectadas en su brazo…_

- _no… puedo irme…. sin ver a…. mi sobrino… ne?? Yo… tengo… que ser…. su madrina…_

- _claro kao… claro que si!!_

- _no..me dejes sola…. Misao…._

- _Nunca… nunca más Kao… nunca más…._

_Por lo ventana podía verse como Megumi abrazaba a Sano feliz, Aoshi sonreía al ver a ambas amigas y Kenshin miraba a ambas amigas con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de felicidad…_

*+*

Desde ese momento jamás e dejado sola a Kao-chan, y no voy a volver a hacerlo, no podría dejarla sola me juré a mi misma que nunca la dejaría y mi esposo esta de acuerdo conmigo, que quien es mi esposo?? Quien más que mi Aoshi-sama??

Tiene gracia, jamás pensé que acabaríamos así, me refiero a todo el grupo, Sano acabó casándose con Megumi y Aoshi y yo también nos casamos… que, que pasó con Kenshin y Kaoru??

Jajajaja jamás olvidare ese día, enseguida os diré que paso con ambos….

*+*

_Misao y Kaoru salían del hospital tomadas del brazo, en la puerta del mismo estaba el grupo de Samurai X junto a Megumi, los padres de Kaoru y.. los medios de comunicación…_

_Había circulado el rumor de que el amor de Kenshin estaba ingresado en el hospital y si a eso le sumamos que la prometida de Aoshi estaba todos los día en el hospital, no sería fácil suponer que ambas se conocían, gracias a los chicos y su buen entendimiento con la prensa nadie molestó ni a Misao ni a Kaoru durante la estancia en el hospital que duró aproximadamente dos semanas debido a los análisis y a las secuelas del accidente…_

_Tomoe había desaparecido junto a su hermano Enishi y nadie sabía de ellos…_

_Kaoru levantó la vista el suelo para clavarla en los ojos de Kenshin, todo su cuerpo tembló al verlo allí con un ramo de Jazmín sonriéndole…._

_Misao sonrió mientras ambas bajaban los escalones del hospital, pronto las cámaras comenzaron fotografiar a ambas amigas, y más cuando Aoshi y Kenshin se acercaron a ellas, Aoshi tomó a Misao del mentón y bajando su cabeza deposito un beso en los dulces labios de la joven…._

_Kenshin comenzó a tartamudear mientras miraba a Kaoru, la joven no se atrevía a mirarlo, no ahora que estaba "casado"_

- _Ka-Kao-Kaoru-dono… me alegra que se haya recuperado totalmente…. Acepte este ramo de Jazmines…_

- _Muchas gracias Himura-san…_

- _I-ie… onegai Kenshin, solo Kenshin eso-eso me haría muy feliz… y aun más si usted aceptara… aceptar ser mi no-novia….._

_Kenshin estaba más rojo que un tomate y Kaoru cayó al suelo empujando a Misao que cayó con Aoshi encima que a su vez le día Kenshin que cayó al suelo tirando con su pie un cable que tiró un cámara cerca de Megumi, que gritó y asusto a Sano, cayendo ambos al suelo junto a los fotógrafos cercanos…_

_Resultado?? Muchas personas tiradas en el suelo…._

*+*

Y bien, poco después ambos se comprometieron y se casaron el 6 de Enero, claro que dos parejas mas se casaron ese mismo día… jejeje se que ya sabréis cuales son ne???

*+* Epilogo *+*

Un grupo e niños comenzaron a cerrar los ojos mientras una joven mujer se levantaba de su asiento y tapaba a todos en la alfombra de la gran casa, la mujer de ojos verdes y larga trenza de unos 30 años, en la puerta de la habitación reposaba apoyado en el marcho un hombre de unos 40 de ojos azules y pelo negro que sonreía cariñosamente a la mujer….

Segundos después aparecía en la puerta cuatro personas más, una joven de unos 35 años de largo pelo y ojos negros que venía de la mamo de un hombre de 39 de pelo marrón al igual que sus ojos, junto a él un hombre de 40 años pelirrojo y de ojos violeta-azulados que abrazaba a una joven de 30 años de ojos azul-noche y pelo negro…

- Misao-chan, eses magnifica contando historias….

- Claro y mas si es la nuestra Kao-chan

Ambas sonrieron mientras sus maridos y todos los demás dejaban dormir a los niños que demostraban el gran amor que sentía cada pareja…

FIN

Canciones utilizadas:

La loca del escenario / Ecos del Rocío

Escarlet / no recuerdo de quien pero de todas maneras no s si es de un grupo o un cantante me venía la letra en una revista de Anime lo malo es que tampoco se en que serie se utiliza por que no lo recuerdo y no tengo ganas de buscar la revista, ya se los diré en el próximo fic u.u

N/A:

FELIZ AÑO!!!!!!

Bueno como ven aquí les traigo este fic, acabado para que no se molesten tanto conmigo, aun no se si publicare un cap de USYUD (Un Sueño Y Un Destino) antes de que empiece el curso, así que por favor no me maten onegai!!!

También decirles que en cuando comience el curso mer tiene restringido el pc de Lunes a Viernes (aunque si me escapo un poco pueda que lea algo) digo esto por que no podré publicar muy seguido ^^ tengo que estudiar!!!

Muchas gracias por dejar este fic y espero que les haya gustado ^^

Dejen Review y un saludo muy especial para: Oriana-chan o Kaory

Att:

mer


End file.
